


The Return Of An Old Friend

by UltimateSaturn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSaturn/pseuds/UltimateSaturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Laurel Lance Oliver had been living a false life of depression but after visiting Barry Allen he finds someone who can fill the void in his heart The Black Siren</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return Of An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> AN: To all of you continuity police out there this takes place after Flashpoint and for simplicity sake everything got turned back to how it was before and Barry got over his emotions by being with Iris.

Barry sat in Star Labs looking through some case files of metahumans, he sat at the desk minding his own business, after returning back to his timeline he found happiness being with Iris and not having to worry about his life. Metahuman attacks had decreased rapidly after the defeat of Zoom since no one wanted to tangle with The Flash after outwitting the metapocalypse. As Barry sat growing more uncomfortable in his Flash suit, why did he make it out of leather it gets so hot even with the cowl down, the elevator door opened. It was probably Cisco or Catlin, they were having talks about reopening Star Labs to the public so that's why they had been running late recently. Barry just say in the chair but found it odd that no one had begun speaking. He became suspicious so he turned around slowly but then got caught in a choke hold. After a few seconds of struggling he phased through the attacker and through the table and turned around putting on his cowl with super speed. It was Oliver Queen the Green Arrow with a smirk on his face.

“Ollie what the hell!” Barry exclaimed removing his cowl.

“Come on Bear if I wanted it you would be dead right now, you have to learn to mind your surroundings.” He said with a look of satisfaction on his face despite the mask and hood Barry could see right through that gruff exterior.

“Well I've got powers, don’t need training.” Barry said slouching in the chair from before.

“Barry that was a joke, ok I never thought I would be the lighter one” Oliver said taking off his mask and hood.

“Your clearly not.” Barry said under his breath but Oliver still heard him.

“I'll take that as a complement” Oliver said grabbing a solvent from Catlin’s lab to remove his eye makeup.

“So what you doing in town?” Barry asked getting up and walking over to him.

“Cisco made an improved version of my suit, you know more Kevlar, trick arrows and-“ Oliver mumbled.

“He added sleeves didn't he.” Barry said folding his arms with a smirk on his face .

“Told him not to tell anyone.” Oliver said in embarrassment.

“Oh I could tell that you were freezing your ass off last year, or did you want Cupid to stop drooling every time you fight her.” Barry laughed.

“Well at least I don't dress like I'm doing bondage.” Oliver fired back.

“Oh please grow up besides if anyone looks like they would be into bondage it would be Laur.” Barry started to say but paused.

“Laurel.” Oliver finished.

The two then stood in silence for a split second but it was enough for things to get weird and they both looked away from each other.

“Hey um I'll take you to your suit.” Barry chimed in leading him to the elevator.

When they got downstairs the two managed to get out of the awkwardness from before.

“So where is my suit?” Oliver asked wondering why they were on the bottom floor.

“Cisco wanted you to protect you against metas so he charged it with small amounts of dark matter, so he put it into a cabinet in the pipeline.” Barry said.

“Well I'll pretend like that makes sense.” Oliver said walking with Barry to the entrance of the pipeline.

It was exactly how he remembered it, a large circular door with a monitor next to it and a bunch of circuitry running along the walls. By the monitor was a cabinet where Oliver’s suit was. Barry sped over to it.

“K one Green Arrow suit coming up, huh oh I need Cisco's ID tag.” Barry Then looked at the monitor and noticed that Cisco had signed in upstairs. “Oh ok wait just a sec I'll go and get it off of him “ He said turning and walking behind Oliver. “I'll be back in a flash.” Barry said happily while putting his cowl on.

“By the way tell Cisco he's a dead man for sending me to that Earth where we're all part of a glee club.” He shouted while Barry sped off.

Oliver then realised that he would be a while since he had to wait for the elevator and Cisco was 600 floors away. Oliver sighed but turned around to the monitor when he heard it beep. He looked over and saw that one of the prisoners needed to be fed, he pressed the button to open the door while grabbing a bag of Big Belly Burger that was sitting on a rack. Just before the door opened Oliver thought to himself about this prison, it was completely illegal, especially since some of them were only there for theft not to mention the fact that Iron Heights had metahuman cells now. He had to berate Barry about his ethics after this. But when the door opened he dropped the bag a stared at the prisoner in shock. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine looking at her it was Dinah Laurel Lance sitting in the cell.  
The person in the cell looked at the floor when the bag dropped outside and rolled her eyes.

“For being scientists don't seem to know that junk food is bad for you-“ She said standing up and turned to face Oliver and reached a similar look of shock but also happiness upon seeing him, she even began to shed a tear so did Oliver after seeing his closest friend alive before his very eyes.

“How? Why?” Oliver barely began to say.

Laurel looked on at him and rushed towards the glass and put her hand on it, Oliver took his hand and placed it on the glass as well.

“Laurel.” Oliver said.

“It's Dinah now, but.” She said.

“You're alive.” The two said softly at once while starring into each other's eyes.

Barry sped down taking off his cowl holding Cisco’s ID card in his hands. 

“Ollie man I didn't know you were a Nirvana fan.” Barry began to say but then looked up at Oliver and Dinah and immediately started to worry.

“Barry how could you do this to me?!” Oliver shouted in his Arrow voice while turning around to Barry.

“Listen I can explain.” Barry said holding up his hands.

“Explain why my childhood friend is locked up in your prison and you allowed me to think that she was dead. Don't you know how depressed I've been, she was she is the only one who I have ever been able to talk about my inner feelings with, who accepted my darkness and I accepted hers. I didn't realise how important she was to me till after that night, how could you let me your friend feel like this!” Oliver shouted.

“Oliver that isn't her.” Barry said in fear, feeling tiny compared to him.

“I'm not on mirukuru Barry she's standing right there!” Oliver shouted. 

“That's the Laurel from Earth 2 she's not the one you lost she's an entirely different person, come on you have magical powers which you for some reason never seem to use, anyways you gotta be able to wrap your head around that, Ollie please?” Barry said shedding a tear.

Oliver began to calm down but was still breathing heavily a turned around and closed the door to the pipeline , mouthing an “I’m sorry” to Dinah who shook her head and cried as it closed. Oliver rubbed away his tears with his back to Barry. 

After a few seconds of contemplating Barry walked up to Oliver and put his left hand on his shoulder.  
“Thank you.” Barry said.

Dinah on the other side of the wall slid her back down and put her head between her knees, she cried more than ever before remembering how she found out Oliver cheated on her with her sister and died in a ship wreck, her parents getting divorced her father’s alcoholism, how she was eventually getting back to normal by training at a local gym with a guy named Ted Grant. How she started dating a long term friend of hers Tommy Merlyn and how her dad started to get off his drinking but then everything was ripped from her when an unexplained earthquake struck the city, it killed Ted, Tommy and her father not to mention all of her friends at work. She had enough of all of the people in her life leaving her so she was done feeling sorry for herself she started training across the world with different masters to get stronger as fighting was the only thing she knew she eventually moved to Central City with her mother wanting to get away from the pain. But she wasn't allowed that either as the particle accelerator explosion occurred giving her an incredible sonic scream, but when she screamed for the first time she killed her own mother. She felt like the world was cruel so she felt like she should take something from the world and when Zoom started terrorising the city and fell pray to his brainwashing believing that metahumans were the next stage in human beings and that she should help him. But then one day she stayed a bit too long at one of her crime scenes and found a little girl buried under rubble, dead. 

She continued to follow Zoom out of pure fear even to a whole other world and now Zoom was dead but she was locked up in a cage because of what she did. She deserved it, she was a terrible excuse for a human being and wanted nothing more than to die. But she couldn’t.  
And then there was Oliver who was someone she hated for so long but only he could make her happy, contain her anxiety and she helped him through his struggle with depression but it seemed like this Oliver was much worse off though. But he was alive she might have been given a second chance. But she couldn't think at the moment after hearing a loud noise from the other side of the wall.

Oliver had grabbed Barry's arm and thrown him down on the ground and put his hand on his throat.  
“I was ok with this prison at first but now it has gone too far Barry you can't just lock these people up without a proper due process, have you figured out how long their sentences should be or the fact that they have no social interaction what so ever. How insane do you have to be to do this? You are going to transfer all of these people to Iron Heights where they will have trials for each of your victims. If this isn't done by the end of the week I'll be back and I will use my magic to send you literally to hell you understand!?” Oliver shouted at Barry using magic to stop him from phasing through him.

“I do understand” Cisco said from across the room hitting Oliver with a sonic blast which made him phase right through the wall and fall into Dinah's cell. “Barry you ok?” Cisco asked kneeling down at him.

“Yeah I'm fine.” Barry answered while being helped up by Cisco.

“Why did he have a full blown mental breakdown by the way?” Cisco asked.

“I dunno but we got to call Felicity.” Barry said.

Oliver slowly came to his senses and realised that he was in a cell and turned around to find Dinah who had wiped her tears away and looked at him with concern. Oliver then stood up and looked around at the sea of cells around them. He could see dozens of metahumans from the metapocalypse, and others he had been locking up over the summer. 

“Well so your The Hood of this world?” Dinah said returning to her sinister voice from before.

Oliver looked around him, he couldn't believe he was in a cell what made it worse was that he was with a ghost.  
“You worried there Ollie?” Dinah said cocking her head and smiling playfully.

“Weren’t you just crying your eyes out a second ago, plus how do you guys shower, go to the toilet and stuff? Because these cells don't make any sense?” Oliver asked leaning his back against the glass.

“You don't want to know. So you're The Hood?” Dinah asked.

Oliver noticing that she didn't answer his first question but just decided to roll with it. “Haven't been called that in a while, I am the Green Arrow.” Oliver said.

“Huh, well it's ok just a bit pretentious. And what do you mean that you use to be called that?” Dinah asked. 

“Well I didn't think of a codename for about a year.” Oliver said.

“Well you're stupid.” She retorted.

“Anyways, I eventually came up with The Arrow but then long story short I got outed so we faked The Arrow's death and I became the Green Arrow to make it seem like they were two different people.

“Are the people here that stupid to buy that?” Dinah asked.

“Apparently, well um so what do you do on your earth? Besides being a dominatrix of course.” Oliver said smirking at her clothes.

“Huff it's normal where I'm from.” She said making Oliver sarcastically nod his head. “Anyways I was one of Zoom’s lackeys since he would kill anyone who went against him.” Dinah said looking down.

“You're a criminal, what did you do?” Oliver asked.

“Um.” Dinah mumbled.

“Dinah what did you do?” Oliver said sternly.

“Remember those buildings that went down?” She said softly.

“That was you? You killed dozens of innocent people, you’re a monster.” Oliver said in shock.

Dinah pissed her off so she pounced at him restraining him to the ground putting her knee between his legs to stop him from escaping. He struggled but then eventually stopped trying as she was that strong.

“I'm not a monster I had no choice.” She shouted at him.

“Yeah ok.” Oliver whispered while still in shock of how strong this Laurel was.

She then threw him against the glass on the other side. Where he sat down but kept his guards up. Dinah also sat down but gave off an angry look at him.  
After a few minutes Oliver decided to break the ice.

“Why do you go by Dinah?” Oliver asked in a strangely happy voice.

“Huh oh um after my mom died I took her name to honour her.” She said not providing him eye contact.

“If you don't mind me asking how did she?” Oliver started to ask.

“Listen I don't owe you anything, don't try to act like I'm the Laurel you lost because I'm my own person, I bet she didn't go through half the things I did.” Dinah said angrily looking over to the side.

“Well she thought me and her sister died, her parents got divorced her dad became a drunk, I came back to life, her boyfriend Tommy died, Her sister came back to life. Then she became a drunk and an addict, her sister died again. Then I died again then her teacher died and me and her sister came back to life again. But she became the Black Canary and stopped drinking and taking drugs and became a hero. I'm surprised she didn’t commit suicide. What happened to you, oh yeah you became a super villain I’m guessing power corrupts.” Oliver told her.

“She was a hero?” Dinah asked.

“Yeah she was the strongest out of all of us, she didn't die in a fight some son of bitch executed her, there was no honour there.” Oliver said in disgust.

“What have I done? I'm just a waste of space.” She sunk her head down.

She began to cry Oliver shuffled over and put his arm around her shoulder and let her head rest underneath his neck. He was scared that she might attack him but he didn't care, she was here. He lowered his head down on hers and began to cry softly himself.  
Cisco sat by the monitors in the quartex eating popcorn while looking at the two on the security cameras. Barry walked in putting his phone on the table.

“K Felicity said that she would be her in about an hour.” Barry said looking down.

“Dude this is getting steamy.” Cisco said eating some popcorn.

“What oh come on Cisco.” Barry said looking up at the monitor.

“Fine sorry.” Cisco said getting up and putting the popcorn down.

Caitlin then walked in putting her purse down on a chair and taking off her jacket.

“Hey guys what's up, is that Oliver and Earth 2 Laurel cuddling in a containment cell?” Caitlin asked looking over at the monitor.

“K now I see what you mean buddy.” Barry said looking over at Cisco.

“What’s going on?” Caitlin asked.

5 minutes later 

“Ok well what are we gonna do?” Caitlin asked.

“Well I called Felicity. Hopefully she will be able to take him home.” Barry said.

“Why do we always call her don't you think Oliver can handle himself.” Caitlin.

“You know what I think everyone is being controlled by some dark overlord who really wants Oliver and Felicity to be together.” Cisco said nonchalantly, which made Catlin look at him with a confused look.

“You went to an Earth where we're all part of a TV show with crappy writers didn’t you?” Barry said looking down at him.

“What no well maybe.” Cisco said awkwardly.

“Well ignoring that massive bombshell, don't you think Oliver is right about the pipeline. I mean it is illegal.” Caitlin said.

“Yeah at least his one on Lian Yu is protected by ARGUS.” Cisco said.

“I'll talk to John and Lyla about it when I get the chance.” Barry said.

Back in the cell Oliver and Dinah ended their embrace and got into a casual conversation.

“So you seemed to know a lot about The Hood, so there’s one on your Earth?” Oliver asked while the two ate some Big Belly Burger.

“Yeah I fought him a couple times, and I kicked his ass every time.” Dinah said happily.

“Who is he?” Oliver asked.

“Your dad.” Dinah said.

“Really I mean he was never in the best of shape.” Oliver said.

“Well since you drowned, he trained on the island and became The Hood.” Dinah said.

“Well that's weird.” Oliver said.

“How come?” Dinah asked.

“Well Barry fucked up the timeline a couple months ago and said the same thing happened.” Oliver said.

“Well that's weird.” Dinah said as she finished her fries. “So what is the dumbest villain you've going up against?” Dinah asked.

“Of my God her name is Cupid, and she was in love with me in a really messed up way.” Oliver said.

“Ha ha ha.” I had creepy stalker as well.” Dinah smiled.

“What was he like?” Oliver asked.

“SHE was a psycho bitch who covered herself in white make-up, had pigtails one red and one blue and wore fishnets.” Dinah laughed.

“Oh my God was she begging for a punishment?” Oliver laughed, making Dinah chucking her wrapper at his head.

“For the last time I'm not a dominatrix” She said smiling.

“The leather tells me otherwise plus this girl wore fishnets herself.” Oliver said joking.

“What was your Laurel a dominatrix?” Dinah asked.

“No but one Halloween she wore fishnets and damn that was something.” Oliver said laughing, Dinah returned the laugh. 

All of a sudden the door to the cells opened up with Barry, Caitlin, Cisco and Felicity standing there. The two remained unaware of it and just continued laughing. Felicity just looked at them with a face of pure jealousy and teared up and ran to the elevator. 

“Felicity!” Caitlin shouted.

Which caught Dinah and Oliver’s attention and the two looked out towards the group. Barry and Cisco looked around in confusion.

“Well this just got awkward.” Cisco said making Barry turn his head and look at him telling him to shut up.

Barry walked up to the glass causing Oliver stand up to meet him.

“Barry please let us out we're not going to hurt you.” Oliver said while pressing his hands up against the glass.

“I'm fine with you, but her. Oliver do you know how many people she killed?” 

“She was scared!”

“She made her choice, people are responsible for their own choices Ollie.” 

“If the past 9 years have taught me anything it's that you can go to a very dark place if pushed to the breaking point.”

“I'm sorry it's not gonna happen.”

“Thanks for totally asking me about this by the way.”  
Dinah chimed in folding her arms.

“Sorry” Oliver said turning back.

Barry then phased his hand through the glass and pulled Oliver through and turned around, gesturing to Cisco to close the main door.

“How did you do that? You can't even phase through the glass” Oliver said while getting up.

“We can control it's density. Now listen you need to talk to Felicity, she's upstairs.” Caitlin said.

Oliver then walked towards the elevator.

“Barry I just got a text from Dig he said we can move the Earth 2 ones to Lian Yu but they'll need to be kept in Iron Heights while their trials are in process.” Cisco said to Barry while checking his phone.

“Caitlin pour knock out gas into their cells.” Barry ordered.

Oliver caught up to Felicity back at the quartex who was sitting in Barry’s chair from earlier.

“Felicity can you please listen to me, why are you acting this way?” Oliver asked her while she wiped away her tears.

“I'm sorry Oliver but just seeing you and her just made me sad, listen I love you but sometimes you just lie all the time and treat me like crap.” Felicity told him, which made Oliver take a breath.

“Felicity you broke up with me. Are you that childish to keep playing games like this? Listen I am the Green Arrow and I always have been. You seem to not be able to accept that but you have to. What happened to the girl who wanted to help me save the city? You left the team because your emotions couldn't take being with me in the same room. You want to leave, fine, but you quit because you couldn't separate your emotions from the mission. And the mission will always come first Felicity.” Oliver told her, getting it off of his chest.

“You’re right, all this time I tried to make it work but I can't. The city needs the Green Arrow more than I need Oliver Queen. I've got a lot of growing up to do. Thank you for everything.” Felicity said while getting up out of her seat and standing up proudly. She then walked over to the elevator. “Goodbye Oliver”

“Goodbye Felicity.” Oliver said finally feeling like his world had gotten a whole lot easier. 

He then left the building himself waiting till Felicity had taken the train before him. He sat on the train contemplating what had happened and then decided to get off at an earlier stop. He got off and walked through the busy streets of Star City some of the signs still saying Starling which made him feel nostalgic. He walked over to the cemetery, he made his way past Tommy's and his mother's graves remembering how they gave their lives as heroes.

Finally he arrived at laurel's, he sat by it remembering their lives together and all that she was to him. He sat there for what felt like a lifetime but he eventually found the braveness to speak to her. 

“Hey pretty bird, I know you hated that nickname but when I saw you in that peacock dress that day in high school I couldn't let it leave me. I killed Darhk I know it's not what you would have me do but you were always better than me. You were the best, I didn’t see it, I always put you down I never treated you right. I gave up on you when you became a drunk, I lied to you, I refused to train you, I said that you weren't a hero. But you are, you are in every sense of the word. I treated you like shit, I'm a piece of shit. I treated Felicity like shit, I treated everyone like shit. But you most of all are the person I wronged too much. A friend of mine once told me that people make their own decisions well he was right, you never stopped being a hero. I made terrible choices, you forgave me for Sara but I deserved all the hate. Laurel I'm sorry and I'm going to make it right. You would still be alive if it wasn't for me. I promise you, I won't make the same mistakes.” 

Oliver then remembered what Laurel told him on her death bed.

“it has been your instinct to go it alone, but you need to build a team, you need to change the world Ollie. You need to be the leader of a revolution of justice. Can you promise me?” 

“I promise”

That's what he said, that's what he must do.

Back over at Iron Heights Flash, Cisco and Caitlin were bringing in a semi truck full of metahumans from the pipeline. Lyla was at the entrance being in charge of the whole operation while ARGUS agents monitored there whole thing. Barry and Cisco stood at the entrance with Lyla feeling happy that they were shelving their own darkness. 

“Well Barry looks like everything is going as planned.” Lyla said to the them.

“Yeah it's usually around this time some unforeseen cliff-hanger would happen in a movie.” Cisco said happily.

All of a sudden a sharp wind pushed it's way past all of them, the ARGUS agents at the front gate all had their necks snapped by the wind which appeared to be blue. This blue lightning started moving around rapidly in a circle sending a bolt of lightning at the truck releasing the prisoners causing a massive brawl to occur between them and ARGUS personnel, Barry then turned to the source of the lightning and nearly had a heart a attack from what he saw.

“Hello Flash it's time I finally end you once and for all!” Came the vivacious and raspy voice of Hunter Zolomon also known as Zoom.

“How are you still alive!” Barry shouted at him, while Cisco got ready to attack and Lyla pulled out her gun.

“Well you thought you killed me, well actually I'm very much alive. The timewraiths they transformed my destroyed corpse into what they like to call the Black Flash. You see the wraiths are from the negative speedforce, we destroy speedsters from all across the multiverse, we locate them when they have caused massive unrest by harnessing the speedforce and you have harnessed it more than any other. What did you expect to happen after Flashpoint?” He said in his deadly voice.

“I swear to God I'm gonna kill you” Barry shouted in blind rage after what he did to his father.

“No Flash it is I who will kill you!” Black Flash commanded. The two rushed at each other and fight at insane speeds, managing to strike each other whenever there opportunity presented itself.

Lyla shot whenever she could see an opening, while Cisco got into a confrontation with King Shark. Amongst all the chaos Dinah managed to slip away and got to the edge of the prison walls and used her cry to create a hole in it managing to escape. But before she left she looked behind her at all the chaos that was happening and the bodies lying on the floor mutilated beyond compare. She then thought to herself what Laurel do, her motivation reached its peak when she could see The Flash fighting what appeared to be Zoom.  
Anger hit her faster than the fear, she rushed down the prison yard encountering many metahumans and regular criminals and used her martial arts prowess to teach them a lesson.

One man tried to stab her but she dodged, grabbing his arm then dislocating it, two more came up to her, but she sweep kicked one then grabbed the other and slammed him against a wall while sprinting and punching a teleporting metahuman in the face before she could blink. During her rampage a couple guards tried arresting her but she disarmed them then threw them behind some cover as a meta with laser eyes was about to blast them. Komodo was there shooting arrows at many guards and tried to shoot at her but she twirled around and dodged the arrow then rammed it in his shoulder then took the bow and arrow and shot several thugs in non lethal but painful areas, once her quiver ran out she threw the bow at Danny Brickwell knocking him out then used the quiver to bag clock king. She finally got attacked by four men with knives but she dodged the first one kicking the man in the back of the knee grabbing his knife elbowing him out then throwing the knife in another’s shoulder. She then countered someone else then used them as a stepping stone to drop kick the other thug then finally slammed the previous ones head into the ground. 

She then finally made it up to Black Flash and The Flash who were at the end of their fight. Barry lay bloodied and beaten on the ground while the Black Flash with only minor injuries grabbed him by the throat and was about to phase his hand right through his chest. Lyla was bleeding out in the corner and Vibe was  
unconscious having been hit in the head by King Shark.

“Any last words Flash?!” Black Flash shouted at him menacingly.

Dinah then took a deep breath and slammed him with the biggest scream of her life forcing him to the ground causing his ears to bleed all over the floor. Dinah quickly ran up to him and cracked open his shins and wrists exposing his bone causing his blood to flow everywhere and making him scream not being able to hold his deadly voice. 

Dinah then began to beat him with her fist over and over she punched him bringing him closer and closer to death. Barry stumbled to his knees and looked up at her.

“Laurel, stop! Laurel!”

“Dinah you need to stop!” came the voice of Green Arrow who came up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her away.

“How did you get here?” Dinah asked him maintaining her viscous demeanour.

“Lyla called me when this started, so I hitched a ride on a Palmer Tech chopper.” Oliver told her calming her down.

“Hate to interrupt you guys , but what are we gonna do with him?” Barry asked walking up to the two and pointing to Black Flash.

“Hunter Zolomon.” Oliver began to say before he was cut off by Cisco.

“Wait dude the modulator.” Cisco said making Oliver sigh as he turned it on.

“HUNTER ZOLOMON YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!” Oliver shouted.

“I'm not even from here.” Hunter managed to mutter.

“YOU KILLED THOUSANDS OF INNOCENT PEOPLE NOT ONLY HERE BUT ON ANOTHER EARTH, SO I HERE BY SENTENCE YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL!” Oliver said holding our his hand while his eyes glowed yellow and made Black Flash vanish in a massive flash of light.

Oliver then felt a burning sensation in his body so he lifted up his jacket to find the tattoo that Constantine gave him had disappeared. 

“Looks like I'm out.” Oliver said.

“Did you just?” Cisco asked.

“Send him literally to hell, yeah” Oliver finished.

“And it's not murder because?” Barry asked while very confused.

“Don't question it Barry.”

“So that's what it feels like.” Barry said to himself.

Lyla came up behind them with a few agents, behind them they could see the battle had died down.  
“Guys I'm going to need to take her.” Dinah put her head down and slowly walked forward.

Lyla started to put her in cuffs but Barry interrupted.  
“Wait let her go, she's a hero.” Barry called out, which made Oliver and her look up in joy. Lyla smiled herself and released her.

“You’re free to go Laurel.” she said to her.

“Thank you but I go by Dinah.” She said as Oliver walked up to her.

“Either way it’s Black Canary.” Oliver said to her smiling and held out his hand and she took hit feeling more grateful then she ever had in her life.

“Are you for real?” She asked while being overjoyed.

“Yes welcome to the Justice Society of America.” He answered.

“Wait what?” Barry asked in a confused manner.

“I'm thinking of starting a formal alliance of heroes what do ya think?” Oliver asked Turing over to him.

“Sounds awesome, I’m in.” Barry happily.

“Cisco?” Oliver asked.

Cisco thought to himself “Fuck it's meant to be league, Justice League Of America, damn it all of my dimension hoping has fucked up the timeline.” 

“Cisco you in?” Barry asked.

“What, oh yeah I'm in.” He said while coming closer, at the same time thinking “What could possibly go wrong.”

THE END

Epilogue

Barry sat in his chair by the computers in the quartex minding his own business reading a book. He was hiding his joy of becoming part of a team of superheroes but was still pretty bored since Cisco and Catlin were late again. 

All of a sudden a blonde girl walked in from the hallway wearing a red and blue suit with a red cape as well as this she had a large S on her chest, Barry recognised her as Kara Danvers a girl he met on another Earth.

“Barry what's going on?” Kara asked walking up to him.

“Kara how did you get here?” Barry asked, standing up , confused as hell.

All of a sudden a bald man with a small chin beard walked in the room checking his phone but put it down once he noticed the two of them.

“Melissa, Grant what are you doing here we’re not filming the crossover for a month. And have you seen Emily I've got a wonderfully totally not sexist script for her to read.” The man said holding up a script.

“What the fuck?!” the two said in unison.

Cisco then came out of the elevator walking up to the three of them then losing his mind when he saw the man with the script.

“AHHHH! GUGGENHEIM!” Cisco screamed in shock and fear holding is arm out, shooting a sonic blast shattering him into nothingness.

“Cisco what the fuck?” Barry asked turning to him.

“Ok that man is evil! And you’re not meant to be here yet!” He said to Kara in a panic. “Oh God I just realised I didn't close any of the portals I made!” He said while having a mini seizure on the floor.


End file.
